The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to real time mapping of objects in a spatial scene and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and system of merging depth data from a plurality of disparity maps. In the field of image processing as well as image recognition, generally adopted as a method to extract data of an object in the depth direction is a method in which a stereoscopic amount between stereoscopic images is detected utilizing a plurality of stereoscopic images obtained when the object is viewed from different points, so that the depth level up to the object is calculated from the stereoscopic amount. Stereovision systems, which use two cameras to increase field of view, thereby, overlapping and improving range resolution, attempt to utilize the known principles associated with human vision. In order to differentiate between objects at various depths, a disparity map must first be determined, which means that, for pixel location in the left image, the corresponding pixel location in the right image is determined.